Maddehk ku
by Nariko-Aolani
Summary: A girl is found drowing in the ocean, and saved by Yuna and her friends. She seemes to hold more secrets than they would think. Voices in her mind tend to make people think she's crazy and her sudden out bursts are iffy..what's goin on? TidusxYuna
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first OC FFX story well actually this is my first FFX story at all, sooo be nice I'm still getting used to the characters. This is a very short Prelude.

Maddehk ku

Prelude

The moon was covered by the dark clouds. The sky was black with little splotches of orange. Rain poured hard from them threatening to kill whatever they hit. Vision was blurred all that was visible was the rain that seemed to go on for miles.

A body hitting the ground disturbed the peaceful sound of the rain. The girl slowly stood up, her face frozen in fear. She stumbled and then took off again, not forgetting to take a quick look back at what was chasing her. Fear pulled at her heart, so much action in the cold made her stomach queasy, and legs numb but that didn't stop her.

Her white sneakers crashed against the cold, wet ground splashing water where ever she went as they stayed in the same rhythm as her loud breathing caused by exhaustion. She took every corner that she came across but something told her that it wasn't working, it was still there.

Becoming weary, legs were heavy, and her throat frozen her escape finally came to an end, an alley way had a thick stone wall at the end closing off her path. She wanted to cry, she couldn't end like this it wasn't possible she still had so much to live for.

She beat the brick wall with her fist hearing the deep thick breathe of it creeping up behind her. She dropped her beaten fist against her side giving in as the rain beat on her. What was chasing her wasn't physical but it was there she knew it was.

A hand with long skinny fingers slowly emerged from the puddle next to her foot and grasped her ankle. It pulled her with such strength that she fell but didn't hit the ground, she was pulled into darkness, the darkness that she herself tried her hardest to get away from.

A/N: Okay tell me what you think before I go on….I was thinking about changing some things about this Prelude but just posted it anyway.


	2. Found

A/N: Wow…no mary-sue here yes you may think its coming but you see Im too smart for you…read on, if you dare.

Disclaimer: I do no own any of these characters EXCEPT mine…..now why wouldn't I own her.

Maddehk Ku

Chapter 1

_You're here_

A child's voice spoke up from the darkness. A girl that looked the age of seventeen opened her deep blue eyes blinking a couple of times letting them adjust to the lack of light. Realizing that she was in an unfamiliar place she started to get scared, but curiosity followed closely behind. She stood up; her dark brown wavy hair restrained in a pony tail smoothly fell from her shoulders and back into place lying against her shoulder blades.

_You know nothing just like your father_

Chills ran down her spine, and the same feeling she had before she was pulled in came back. She was greeted by nothing but the darkness that almost seemed to want to consume her. There was no floor or walls just the ebony color that went on for miles like a never ending nightmare.

_Come with me Devin_

"Hurry, place her head on your lap." A foreign voice joined in, it was a girl but it didn't sound like a cry for help, it was weary but every word that flowed from her mouth could only be described as worried. The adolescent's voice didn't come back but others took its place. Devin was introduced to a bright light, and she quickly threw her hands over her eyes to stop the burning. She could hear them; they were so close almost like they were right next to her ears.

"Wha!" This voice was different; it was a young boy's.

'Why can't I open my eyes?' Lost and confused Devin started to panic, she was almost screaming in her mind even though no one could hear her. Something else started to go wrong; she could exhale but couldn't bring it back. 'Why can't I breathe!' She felt like a fish out of water, gasping for as much precious air she could get. She felt her chest collapsing, as though her own body was rejecting the oxygen she needed.

She couldn't control it, even though she was thinking she couldn't control her actions her body was doing it for her, and right now it seemed like it was tired of fighting to survive and was just letting nature take its course.

"She won't last long she's not even breathing. There is nothing we can do at this point." This one was much more mature with a confidence like she's seen it all, and knew what she was talking about.

'What's going on?'

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation" Devin only caught muffled versions of his suggestion, as she began to feel light headed, she fought the darkness as much as she could not letting it consume her completely. But even after there was a long silence among the people that she heard talking. "You know, breathing air into the person who needs it." He stumbled over his words having a hard time explaining it.

"Well if you know so much about it, how about you give us an example." The mature woman shot back at him. Were they going to argue about it and let her suffocate to death? Before she could get that thought clearly through she felt a something soft brush against her lips, and a rush of air filling her lungs putting the life back in her.

The soft touch moved away seeing that she was now alive again. She felt five hard thrusts to her chest and the soft touch against her lips once more. Instinctively her eyes jolted open, and she rolled onto her side as something fought its way out her lungs, beating on the walls of her esophagus. Gagging she coughed up the water that threatened her life onto the friable sand.

"Do you think she's breathing again," a childish girl's voice asked. Devin didn't bother to look and see who spoke; her mind was clouded and scrambled like a snow globe after you shake it. An ivory hand lay on her shoulder getting her attention, her blue orbs trailing up the arm to the owner.

The bi colored eye girl gave Devin a heart warming smile, but she couldn't find it in her to smile back, just stare. One of her eyes was a dark blue while the other was an enchanting green; her light brown hair framed her face cutting off at her petite shoulders.

"Who are you?" Devin demanded ignoring the comfort the girl was offering to her. Another question popped in her head, and she didn't even wait for her answer, "Where am I?" Yuna paused. A little hint of shock on her face she looked over at a young boy that Devin just acknowledged was even there. His hair was soft, bleach blonde soaking up the sun and dark blue orbs filled with strict determination. His arms crossed over his great tanned body, Yuna nodded to him and he smiled his eyes now calm and soft.

"You are in Spira, on Besaid Island," Yuna finally answered pausing to take a look at Devin's reaction to the strange news. "We found you floating in the Ocean you must have, well…" Yuna paused at a loss of words, and looked over at Tidus again as if she mentally wanted help as how to tell her the news. In the long pause Devin had a good look at her clothes. Her usual brown wavy locks took a darker shade, heavy from water weight gain, and the same could be said for her clothes. Her tight hunter green shirt was now stuck to her showing off every slight detail of her body it covered, and her long denim skirt felt like a weight attached to her hips.

"Where did you come from?" It was the same strict, mature voice that she heard while she was unconscious, Devin felt that she had no other option but to answer and she did.

"Z-Zanarkand" her voice was shaky, the group looked at each other, but that answer didn't stop Lulu's questions.

"What's your name?"

"Devin" She slowly stood with her knees shaking while Yuna helped her up. Rikku was the first to jump on her name.

"Hey can I call you Tajeh?" The blonde girl asked with a wide, childish grin spread across her cute face. Everyone looked at her strangely; even the ones who knew her for a year, and not even phased by their reaction to her question she went on. "Ye, Tajeh is Devin in Al Bhed." Rikku cleared.

Devin looked at her with weak, weary blue eyes then suddenly gripped her head, falling back to her knees, eyestightly shut, and her face filled with pain. A ringing suddenly started aching every muscle and nerve in her skull, she almost felt as if her brain would explode.

_We don't need you_

That same voice came back, the ringing getting louder. Last thing Devin saw was Yuna yelling to the boy. But she couldn't hear, Devin managed to open her eyes. But the pain was too much, now her ears burned and she almost thought she felt a warm liquid oozing from them.

Yuna would yell but there was no sound, then he rushed up, and she was gone.

A/N: Sorry that ending sucked, but I wanted to finish it before school started up again and its 12 AM here and I finished it oh ye and its Sunday. Sorry for any typos like I said its late, im trying to catch them but if you find any just bear with me…..warning don't plan on ch 2 out any time soon. This one took long enough. Reviews give me inspiration and makes my stories better!


End file.
